1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to protective wearing apparel. More particularly, the present invention relates to gloves with improved tactile feel and comfort for extended use in medical related procedures and facilities.
2. Related Art
Gloves are universally utilized in surgical procedures to reduce the transmission of contaminants to a patient, as well as to reduce the transmission of the patient's bodily fluids to the surgeon and support personnel. While this functionality is an important consideration in the development of surgical gloves, of equal importance is the comfort and retention of tactile sensitivity to the wearer. Surgical procedures may last for extended periods of time, and so it is important for the glove to remain comfortable throughout a substantial portion of the surgery until such time that it may be replaced, if not for the entirety of the surgery. Due to the extended period of wear under stressful conditions, perspiration and the pooling thereof inside the glove increases discomfort. Additionally, excess perspiration may cause slippage between the hand and the glove wall, thereby exposing the patient, the surgeon, and other personnel to significant risk of harm.
Earlier surgical gloves were constructed of natural latex, but due to allergic reactions in some patients, as well as surgeons, conventional gloves are of the synthetic latex variety. Additionally, surgical gloves made of rubber cement, and silicone rubber, have also been developed. As contemplated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,411,982 to Kavalir, et al., latex gloves are typically formed by dipping or otherwise depositing an appropriately configured hand-shaped form into a coagulant and latex bath. The latex may contain a vulcanizing agent such as sulfur, along with accelerators and preservatives. After dipping, the latex is cured and dried, yielding a completed glove.
Since there is a tendency for the glove to stick to the mold after curing, a powder lubricant may be included in the coagulant dip, or otherwise applied to the glove. The powder lubricant is usually talc because it can withstand curing temperatures. However, gloves manufactured with a coagulant containing such talc powders were problematic in that the talc powders have a tendency to create granuloma upon contact with a surgical wound. Additionally, the talc can leave a residue on equipment and clothing, and interfere with surgical procedures. Despite efforts to wash the talc off after curing, the particles were embedded fully or partially into the glove wall, making it difficult to remove. In response to this deficiency, U.S. Pat No. 4,302,852 to Joung proposes gloves manufactured without a powdered lubricant incorporated into the coagulant. Instead of talc powder, the ′852 disclosure contemplates a silicone coating applied to the interior of the glove after dipping the glove in the latex bath. As understood, this eases the difficulty of removing the glove from the form after curing, while not entirely eliminating the need for a donning powder.
As briefly indicated above, it may be necessary for the surgeon to remove a pair of surgical gloves after a certain period of time due to the accumulation of perspiration within the interior, tears on the surface, accumulation of blood and other bodily fluids of the patient on the exterior, and so forth. Thus, another important characteristic of latex gloves is its ease of donning, that is, the ability to be slid over the skin surface of the wearer's hand. The friction encountered in donning surgical gloves should be reduced with respect to wet skin as well as dry skin. In this regard, the talc powder incorporated into the coagulant also serves as a donning powder or lubricant.
With the elimination of lubricant powder in the production of surgical gloves, alternative friction reduction means became necessary. Other types of lubricants such as silicone oil, fatty acids, surfactants, and the like may be applied to the interior of the glove prior to donning. However, these gel and liquid lubricants exhibit the same problems as powder lubricants.
An alternative surgical glove that eliminates the problematic lubricating powder is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,993,923 to Lee. The Lee disclosure contemplates a rubber glove with a coating deposited on its surface that is an elastic, powder-free, non-tacky, emulsion acrylic copolymer. It is understood that the coating enhanced the donning characteristics of the glove, while maintaining tactile feel as well as resiliency for the preventing tear.
Considering the non-breathable nature of latex, however, after prolonged periods of wear, all latex gloves are limited in that perspiration begins to collect within. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a surgical glove having enhanced tactile feel and improved donning characteristics, while also preventing the pooling of perspiration that may result in slippage. Furthermore, there is a need in the art for a surgical glove assembly with an inner layer capable of wicking away perspiration, and a resilient outer layer.